


Changing Patronuses

by Sheogorath



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, One-sided pre-slash, Pastiche, Patronus change, fluff/angst, unrequited romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how Snape changed his patronus in honour of Lily Potter after her death? Well, what if her son did the same in honour of the man who had always protected him from beneath his hatred?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Patronuses

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I took J.K. Rowling's idea, but as my government is always pounding into its citizens, "Reduce, **Reuse** , Recycle"!

# Changing Patronuses.

Nervously licking his lips, Harry Potter released a shaky breath, then uttered the incantation, "Expecto patronum!"

Instantly, a burst of light appeared from Harry's wand and formed itself into a hawk, which immediately flew upwards and circled a few times before returning to perch on the eighteen-year-old wizard's shoulder, where it faded away to nothing.

"That's bloody fantastic, mate!" Ron Weasley exclaimed. "But why did you change your patronus?"

"Yes," Hermione Granger agreed. "Didn't you want to keep it as a stag in memory of your dad?"

"I did," Harry admitted. "But since I met him after my death, he'll always be in my memory along with my mum. And besides, getting a bird's eye view of an area could be extremely useful in my future career."

"That's true," Ron and Hermione allowed simultaneously, then they began to walk back to Hogwarts Castle, where the Golden Trio were catching up on their final year of school.

However, as Harry followed his two best friends, he was unable to stop a wistful sigh escaping his lips while passing the grave of Severus Snape, his former adversary and protector.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2014 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
> Published with permission from J.K. Rowling.


End file.
